Flandus
by eyeinthedark1969
Summary: Norman Reedus x Sean Patrick Flanery
1. Chapter 1

Flandus

Part One

"I'm going to get a beer, you want one?" Sean asked his friend Norman as he stood up from the couch they were both sitting on. Sean didn't really want a beer, but he knew if he got up to get something, he could sit back down closer to Norman, and he wouldn't think twice about it. It was Sean's subtle way of moving closer without making it obvious that was his intention.

Sean ignored the voice in the back of his mind questioning why he wanted to be closer to Norman, why he liked the feel when Norm accidently brushed his arms against his, why he wanted to be able to feel the heat coming off his friend. Sean smiled to himself, maybe he could yawn, stretch his arms, and put one around Norm's shoulder.

Norman smiled up at him, "yeah, beer sounds good. It's hot tonight." Sean flashed him a grin, and left to the kitchen. Norman watch the TV the couch was facing, they were watching a documentary on sea mammals or something trivial like that, in Sean's hotel room.

They'd ordered pizza and once it arrived they intended to watch _The Boondock Saints_, a movie in which they starred. It was not why Norman had agreed to come; Helena, his girlfriend wasn't speaking to him, because of a stupid fight. He could not bring himself to go back to their hotel room and he hoped Sean would let him crash on the couch.

Sean returned with the beers, already having cracked Norman's open for him, "thanks mate." Norm said.

Norman couldn't help but notice that when Sean sat down, it was really, really close to him, they were half an inch from touching. Norman didn't particularly mind, but he was worried about accidently brushing against him, in case Sean thought he was doing it on purpose.

"Normy," Sean softly whistled. Norman smiled, 'Normy' was a sarcastic nickname Sean had given him when they had started filming _The Boondock Saints_. "Normy, you seem a little down in the dumps," he punched him playfully in the shoulder, "what's up, dude?"

Norman sighed, and looked at his friend, "Helena." He said simply, and gave a small shrug.

Sean raised his eyebrows, "you two fighting, again?" he asked. Norman nodded, turning his head slightly away from Sean's so he wouldn't see his eyes well up with tears. "You wanna crash here, tonight?" Sean asked, Norm smiled, and nodded.

Sean's heart was beating fast, as he mustered up every ounce of courage in him. He put his hand over Norman's, entwining their fingers. 'This isn't gay. This is one friend comforting another.' He told himself defiantly. 'This is not gay.' Norman didn't pull away, he liked this affection from Sean, who was a little insensitive at times.

There were two loud knocks on the door. Sean groaned inwardly, no, not yet, he and Norman were having a moment, a friendship moment, not a gay one. Reluctantly, he released Norman's hand and patted it gently, before walking to the door.

The pizza delivery boy was a sleazy teenager, blemishes covered his oily skin and there was a look of permanent boredom on his face. Sean scowled at him, to see this disgusting creature, he had been forced to stop touching Norman's hand.

The boy looked slightly shocked that Sean had given him such a look of disapproval, "you um… your pizza."

Sean nodded, taking the pizza box angrily from the boy's hands. And giving him an appropriate amount of money.

"You okay?" the boy asked.

Sean stopped with dread. Did he seriously just if he was okay? Norman was 5 fucking metres away! Norman would hear! He would think he was in a bad mood, because he was being rude to the pizza boy! Sean flinched, before forcing himself to smile and having it disappear quickly; "yeah, dude. I'm fine." He said before closing the door, not bothering for his change.

Norman looked at him questioningly as he came and sat down, sitting the pizza on the coffee table in front of them, he sat right against Norman now, not caring anymore if he thought it was weird or gay. He was upset with the pizza boy, and knew being close to his friend would make him feel better. He was still scowling, but one look at Norman and he smiled, not fake, but I real smile.

Norman smiled back, "wanna watch the movie now?" it was almost a whisper, and to Sean, it sounded sexy.

His smiled widened, "yeah," he said sheepishly. He got up and moved over to the DVD player; and Norman watched. Norman watched his arse, tight denim that hugged Sean's arse so well; he couldn't look away, goose bumps covered his body.

Sean switched off the lights, and sat down again, as close as before. But it felt different now, you didn't sit like this with a friend in the dark, this is what you would do with a girlfriend. Norman wondered to himself if this was Sean's plan all along, to be this close in the dark. He mentally slapped himself, now he was imagining things.

For most of the movie, Sean and Norman laughed at the familiarity of the scenes, reminiscing in the making of the movie; they ate a lot of pizza and drank a large quantity of beer. Sean teased Norman, trying to make him laugh, tonight he would forget about Helena, and all the worries of his relationship.

Towards the end of the movie Norman was getting noticeably sleepy, leaning against his friend more than necessary. "You right there, Sleeping Beauty?" Sean laughed at him, "getting a little cosy, don't you think?"

Norman gave him a tired smile, "sorry," he mumbled, leaning the other way. He stretched into an awkward position with his legs still planted to the floor but his upper body lying on the couch.

"Get up, wanker, you'll miss the end." Sean said, giving him a shove and waking him up.

"I know how it ends," Norman protested, "lemme sleep."

Sean groaned, "fine, I'll get you a blanket and pillow. You take your shoes off, at least. Maybe even those jeans; you cannot fall asleep like this."

"Sure you would love that, having me undress in your apartment," Norman joked, steadily sitting up.

Sean pouted, "I hope the jeans cut off your circulation, and you can't walk in the morning."

"In what position would I have to sleep in for that?"

"Shut up," Sean said as he sat up from the couch and went in search of bedding for his friend. Norman did take off his jeans, and everything else until he was in nothing but a pair of boxers and socks; it was a very hot night.

Sean's draw dropped as he returned to see his friend wearing so little clothing, but quickly redeemed himself. "Or you can take all of your clothes off, whichever you prefer," he joked.

"It's hot," Norman mumbled, "gimme the shit, I'm tired." Sean walked over to the couch, giving Norm his pillow and laying the blanket across him.

"Bossy, aren't we. Aw, who's my tired little princess." He grinned, leaning down to softly give him a kiss on the forehead, but he changed his mind and kissed him on the lips. It sent tingles running through his body, a simple soft kiss. As he pulled back Norman was staring at him, fully awake now, and he felt very self-conscious about what he just did.

"Sorry," he choked out.

"No, I…" Norman trailed off, "I mean, um; what was that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh," he looked away awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Sean stood up, giving his friend space. He wanted to run, but instead he stood and looked down at Norman, sprawled on the couch beneath him. Gorgeously sprawled beneath him. Norman looked up at him with confusion; did Sean really just kiss him? It was a nice, but surprising gesture. Norman would respectfully admit to himself that occasionally he looked at Sean the same way he would look at a woman. Sean was a very good looking man, it was hard not to notice this. But Sean had kissed him; actually kissed him! It was strange, nice but very strange.

"Norman, I am really sorry," Sean told him quietly, "I think maybe I should go to bed, maybe I'm a little drunk."

Norman could only watch as his friend left the lounge room. Sean left quickly, and collapsed on his bed in the next room. He kissed him, he was so stupid, Norman isn't gay, he's not even a little bit gay. Occasionally Norman would kiss him on the cheek, or touch him more often than he should; but these were friendly not gay. He sighed deeply, knowing sleep would evade him both him and Norman. He felt guilty for causing his friend distress.

Norman's bare feet crept along the carpet to Sean's room. He had said basically nothing, he couldn't leave things that way. He wanted Sean, he wanted Sean to kiss him again, he wanted Sean to kiss him and not ever stop. One night couldn't hurt; Helena would never know, and Sean would still be his friend.

Sean felt his friend slip in bed beside him, immediately he felt a heat in his stomach that spread to his thighs. He turned to face his friend; both men pressed together in nothing but their boxers.

"Hey," Norman whispered placing a hand on Sean's lower back.

"Hi," Sean whispered back.

Norman pressed his lips against the other man's, snaking his tongue into his mouth and clutching him closer. Sean submitted immediately and kissed back, pushing as much of his body as he could against his friend's. The kiss was suffocating, and all consuming.

Sean and Norman worked quickly at removing each other's clothes, both of them getting harder by the second, together.

Sean looked at his naked pale friend sprawled beneath him, he felt a strong pulse between his thighs. Norman was his, he belonged to him, and no one else, not even Helena. He bent down and kissed Norman's nipple teasingly, and ran his tongue over the tattoo on his chest. Norman moaned and bucked his hips, annoyed at Sean's slow pace.

Sean grinned and rubbed the inner part of Norman's thigh, "don't be impatient," he cooed wickedly.

"Fuck me already," Norman whined.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't, I've done this before. Use your spit."

Sean was slightly taken aback; Norman had done this before? There were few things Norman had done the he hadn't; he usually had the upper hand in every aspect of their relationship. He instantly wanted to know more, who he had done it with? How long ago? How many times? He decided immediately these questions could wait until later, Norman was the only thing that mattered now.

Sean breathed nervously as he opened Norman's legs. Being nervous was a new and uncommon feeling for him, especially around Norman. He carefully spit into his hand and rubbed it against Norman's hole, and then slicked some more across his dick.

"Now?" he questioned his friend, unsure of what to do.

"Now," Norman reassured him.

Sean entered him, slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. Norman groaned beneath him, his head fell back onto the pillow beneath him and his back arch. Sean gave him a grin as he hit his friend's prostate, shallowly thrusting into him. He could feel Norman's hard on between them and quickly found it with his hand. Sean stroked his friend, watching his face to see his enjoyment.

"Sean," Norman breathed.

Sean thrusted harder, moaning deeply, feeling his friend's legs shake with pleasure. He continued to stroke and thrust, he could feel his orgasm building, Norman gave a noise hinting he was close as well.

"Oh God, Sean!" Norman cried as creamy white liquid came out covering both men's torsos. Sean came several seconds after, riding out the sensation in his friend. He collapsed onto his friend, pulling himself out and laying on top of him.

Their breathing was heavy as they embraced each other .

Norman couldn't help but think to himself how perfect this moment was. Sean laying on top of him with a light layer of sweat covering his body. Slowing Sean rolled off him beside him , keeping his arms wrapped around him.

"Holy shit," Sean said, "didn't expect things to go that way."

Norman laughed lazily, "don't think I've ever seen you so nervous. Scared the fuck out of me with that kiss."

Sean smiled and kissed Norman on the jaw, "I was nervous, but I just had to kiss you."

Norman smirked, "so… you still want me to sleep on the couch or… have I earned my keep?"

Sean shoved him, "dickhead."


End file.
